


Numbers on the Wall

by sister_wolf



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-07
Updated: 2005-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, Nightwing would <em>kill</em> me if I tried this with Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbers on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/profile)[**petronelle**](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/) started me thinking about this really kind of scary and yet _possible_ pairing..

"You know, Nightwing would _kill_ me if I tried this with Tim. _You_ , on the other hand..."

Kon smirks. "He'd probably just be glad this means _I'm_ not trying anything with Tim."

"You got a thing for Robin, huh?" Roy grimaces and takes a swig of his beer. "I know how that goes."

" _You_ had a thing for Tim?" Kon squeaks.

Roy quirks an eyebrow. "Think about it, kid."

"Ohhhhhh. You had a thing for Nightwing."

"Yep. Me and half of the superhero community. It's like a rite of passage-- get your first costume and your codename, then fall for Nightwing. Like clockwork."

Kon gulps his beer, too quickly, and almost starts coughing. He still doesn't _like_ the taste much, but he feels kinda totally macho, sitting here drinking beer and talking about sex with Arsenal. Except-- "Y'know, I'm not actually gay."

"S'okay, neither am I. You c'n be bisexual." Roy shrugs, seemingly pleased with his solution to the problem.

Kon frowns and picks at the label on his bottle. "Not sure I'm that either."

"Tell you a secret--" Roy leans forward, his voice dropping. His eyes are bright with mischief and his hair is silky and looks soft, and Kon thinks about kissing him. Maybe there _is_ something to this bisexual thing. "Chicks think it's hot."

"Really? _Duuuuuuude_."

Roy nods. "Uh-huh. Only time I ever scored with Kory was with her and another guy."

"Starfire? Seriously? Dude, she's like a supermodel!" Kon knows his voice just went way high and he probably sounds like a dork, but _dude_ \-- Starfire. That's like making it with Cindy Crawford or something.

"Uh-huh. Y'know what's even better?" Roy's voice drops even more. This time, Kon leans closer. "It was with Kory and _Dick_."

Kon's eyes widen. "No way."

"Way." Roy downs the rest of his beer and smiles at Kon lazily. "So, you up for it or what?"

Kon swallows and thinks hard about it for approximately-- half a second or so. " _Yeah_."


End file.
